The Crogs' Weapon
by ItachiDream
Summary: She was only a weapon. That was what she kept telling herself, but will the words and actions of some new friends and a true love change her mind. EvaXAikka, KojixNing, JordanxOC Please R&R!
1. Only a Weapon

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

Nor do I own +Anima. That belongs to Natsumi Mukai and Tokyopop.

Chapter 1

"Attention all students! A group of Crog's tridents have been spotted coming in this direction! Please evacuate immediately!"

A virus had spread through the school. That virus was fear. Panic, violence and depression were the symptoms. The students were stampeding out of the school, screaming as loud as their lungs would allow. All accept one. Seven years old Eva Wei sat on her bed burying her face into her knees. She didn't cry, all her tears had dried up a long time ago. The red star and stripe on her cheeks had just appeared one morning when she woke up, along with the red in her hair and a lion tail and ears. All were signs of an anima. It had been less then a year since she had received her new features and powers; the memories of her past were disappearing. She had already forgotten her name.

"They're here! They're going to kill…!" The sound of gunshots echoed through the campus' grounds. Agonizing screams stretched as far as the human lungs could carry them.

BAM! The door to Eva's room fell to the ground, and a Crog soldier entered. He looked at Eva and immediately noticed her lion like legs.

"It's just like our sources informed us. Answer me girl, are you a lion anima?" the Crog smirked. Eva only nodded. "What's your name?"

"I don't know, I lost almost all my memories of my human life."

"That's good to here. Now please hear me out miss." The Crog said in the friendliest voice.(1) "Your powers are a gift, a gift that not many receive. All of the Crogs, including myself, would be truly grateful if you would use your gift to help us."

"I'm not human." Eva whispered.

"No, you are far better than any human. Humans deserve their deaths, unlike you. You deserve a much better life than these _humans_ could offer you. So, what is your decision?"

"I am not human. I am a weapon that can be easily given a new master countless time. Since I am only a weapon, I will now be the Crogs' weapon. I will go with you."

"Good choice." And with that, the Crog walked over to her bed, picked her up, and carried her to one of the Crog's tridents.


	2. Escaping the Crogs

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

Nor do I own +Anima. That belongs to Natsumi Mukai and Tokyopop.

Chapter 2

'Damn these Crogs!' Jordan thought. The Earth Team was getting ready to leave for the Avatar's ship when a Crog drove a black van through the fence, and began shooting at random. The Earth Team was now driving away in their truck. Hooks were shot out of the Crogs' van, and were now wrapped around the truck. Jordan began shooting at the back of the van. The hinges of the door finally broke, but what Jordan found inside was just unexpected.

"What the hell?!" Everyone except Rick yelled. In the back of the van were two tied up prisoners. One of them was a small Nourasian boy, probably no older than six. The other one was a human teen, except for her lion-like ears and tail, she looked about fifth teen. They were both unconscious.

"So the Crogs had sunk as low as kidnapping." Jordan snarled. "Stan, Koji, take this and try to distract the driver."

"What do you think you're doing?" Don glared.

"I'm saving them of course!" Stan began shooting wildly at the van, the driver tried to stay focus on the shots as much as possible. Jordan took this chance to jump into the back of the van and grab the two hostages. He jumped back onto the truck, placed the two hostages down, turned around to face the Crog's van, stuck his tongue out at the driver, and began doing his happy dance.

"Jordan, he's gone now. You can stop dancing already." Stan snickered. Jordan, who was now blushing, took out his pocketknife, and began cutting the tope around the rescued prisoners' hands. Once the girl was untied, almost immediately, she wrapped her arms around Jordan, and pulled him down so she was on top of him.

"I think she's still sleeping." Koji giggled. The girl snuggled her head into Jordan's chest, he took a good look at her. She had a star on her right cheek, a stripe on her left, and there was a splattered red blob on the top of her hair. She wore long sleeve black shirt, black pants, and had red on the trims.

"I don't mind sleeping like this." Jordan blushed. They were soon being lifted into the Avatar's ship.

"Is this the Great Race you were talking about Don, or is it just the warm up?" asked Rick.


	3. Freedom

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, my teachers have been drowning me in tests and homework. (^_^*) Anyway, if you were wondering why the Crogs were so nice to Molly (Eva) in chapter 1, then YOU MUST READ THIS! Thank you lady dram-chan and Star Racer Eva for your reviews! :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

Nor do I own +Anima. That belongs to Natsumi Mukai and Tokyopop.

Chapter 3

"I think we landed." Stan yawned. The rest of the Earth Team then woke up.

"Huh? How did I end up with such a headache?" the young girl mumbled. Her eyes fluttered open as she began to take in her new surroundings. "This isn't the Crog's Earth base."

"She can talk!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Of course I can talk you moron! I was passed out!"

_Thump! _The young Nourasian boy had awaken and tripped over one of the boxes. He had light brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a similar outfit as the girl.

"Oh, Kekke. I was wondering where you were." The girl grinned as she gave Kekke a helping hand.

"Don't mean to sound rude, but what's your name?" Rick asked.

"Huh? Oh, my name is Molly!" she then shut her eyes, "Well at least that's what it is now." She whispered.

"What do you mean _now_?" Koji questioned.

"Well, when the Crogs capture an anima, they give the anima a new name. It's not half bad though. The Crogs treat us as if we were born nobles. They're the only ones who do, everyone else only sees us as monsters since we're different from all the other alien races. Oh well, it doesn't, matter now, because you're my new master now."

"Is that what they taught you in that Crog's prison?!" Jordan scowled. "Listen up, others will only see you as a monster if you refuse to give them a reason to doubt it! And what's this nonsense of having a new master? You are free. It's as simple as that!" Jordan was furious, never had he has to deal with something like this before.

"Very well." Molly sighed, "I'll give this freedom thing a chance, but if the Crogs recapture me I'll know you were just bluffing and I'll never think back on it." She then took Kekke's hand and walked to the front door.

"Well I wasn't expecting the Avatar himself, but they could have at least sent a welcoming committee." Don said.

"Sir," Molly giggled, "I think the welcoming committee has arrived." Standing in the doorway was a short old alien.

"Oh great, another surprise. Some how I don't think this will be the last one today." Don muttered. (A/N: I'm just going to skip to the part when they're riding on the Alwas equivalent to an elephant.)

Molly and Kekke rode with the cargo. All of them took in the sights.

"It's a peaceful village." Molly grinned. "I bet you anything that they also have a great market place. Wouldn't you agree Kekke?" he nodded.

"Hey Molly." Jordan yelled, "You know we don't have the money for you to go on a shopping spree."

"I know that. It's a good thing I've been saving up." Molly then took out a small yet beautiful purse (A/N: like those silk Chinese purses) out of one of her sleeves. "I always bring me money with me wherever I go."

"Whatever. Anyway, why doesn't Kekke talk?"

"He's able to but he chooses not to. He stopped talking years ago." Molly closed her eyes and began to think about when she first met Kekke.

-Flashback-

Two Crogs were escorting an eight-year-old Molly. They were taking her to the palace to receive her first mission. It had been a year since Molly came to the city of

Toros (A/N: I thought was wondering where Toros got his name.) It was one of the cities specifically built for royalty, nobles, and animas. On most planets, teachers would tell their students that Kramm was a devastating planet with decapitated heads tied to every house, that the air was greatly polluted, and that the women were often abused.

These were all lies. The Crogs did use a lot of machinery, but the air was no more polluted than that of Earth. The women were treated equal to the men. The cities looked very similar to those that had reside in ancient Egypt.

"Will I be performing this mission alone?" Molly asked.

"No, you will have a partner." One of the crogs replied. The Crogs did not dare to insult any anima without a valid excuse. The Crogs needed the animas as their allies, but most importantly, they needed them as their weapons. If the animas choose to become allies with another planet, or decide to just separate themselves from the Crogs, the tide of the war would change and the Crogs would most likely fall.

"In here please." The other Crog requested. Molly walked into a large decorated room. In the center of the room stood three Crogs and a young Nourasian boy with dark brown hair and eyes that were a light shade of brown.

"Molly, anima number 587264," One of the Crogs directed at her, "this is Kekke, anima number 587629. He is a new addition here. He will be your partner on all missions unless stated otherwise." Molly observed the boy closely.

"Can I have a file on him?" Molly glared.

"Of course. I have it right here." The Crog handed her a folder. What Molly learned that night would bring her and Kekke very close to each other.

-End of Flashback-

"If you must know," Molly began, "his parents were killed when he was very young. He hasn't talked since, he also has an phobia of non anima Nourasians."

"Why is he afraid of Nourasians when he is a Nourasian?" Stan asked.

"Because his parents were killed by Nouasians. It was out of self defense of course, but Kekke was still marked because of it."

"And you little mouse?" this was Rick question.

"Huh. Well, before the Crogs brought me to Kramm I shorta lost my memories of my human life."

"Do you remember how you became an anima?" Rick continued questioning.

"I'm pretty sure that I was at the zoo with my class. Two men began pissing off the lions and since they were _so_ smart, they broke the lock on the cage and the lions escape. There was mass panic as people started running in every direction. One of the men found one of the lioness limping to a nearby tree when he began beating it. I got mad and I hit the guy in the back of the head with a branch that broke of the tree. The guy was even more pissed now and pulled out a gun. He shot, his am was flawless. Right before the bullet hit its mark, I saw the lioness staring at me with admiroration. Then…then I dodge the bullet."

"What?" Jordan was shocked.

"Animas are either born with their power or they gain them in a near death circumstance. In my case, I saw the lioness right before the bullet hit; I was scared stiff but for that one moment my attention was on the lioness. My speed increased to that of a lion and I was able to dodge the bullet. I then went over to the lioness and helped her back to one of the vets in the zoo and I ran back to my class."

"That must have been some day little mouse." Rick grinned.

"Um, thanks." The creatures that they were riding on came to a sudden halt as they reached the Earth team pit.

"By the way," Satis began talking as everyone began unloading, "Molly, Kekke, you might want to consider descising your anima forms. There are a lot of aliens who would love to ether kill you or make you their slaves."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Molly sighed as her tail and ears disappeared into her head and body, the same thing happened to Kekke except he had plain Nourasian ears instead of anima ears. They then watched as Stan and Koji removed the tarp from the Arrow I.

"Okay Jordan, I want you to test the lazar torrents." Don commanded.

"Yes sir." Jordan replied as he ran inside. Jordan was testing the torrents when he saw Molly leaning against the door of the pit. He then started making gun-firing sound as he aimed at Molly.

"Jordan, if I didn't know better, I'll say that you were hitting on me."

"What?!" Jordan exclaimed. He was blushing furiously now, and having Rick, Stan and Koji chuckling at him didn't help.

"Alright Jordan, that's enough. Now try the other side." Don commanded.

"All clear." Koji said right before Jordan hopped out.

"It's a beaut!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Okay Rick, you're on." Don motioned to Rick as he seated himself in the pilot's seat. He then lifted the Arrow I off the ground. "Try the reactor, one at a time."

"Set her down. We have a leak." Koji motioned.

"So, what's the verdict?" Don was pissed.

"Looks like we lost a lead of engine liquid. It's not great, but there should be enough for one race." This was Stan.

"With the equipment we brought, it would take us hours to make the extra liquid." Koji said as he typed something.

"I saw a parts shop on the way here. They're sure to have some." Molly grinned. "It's a pretty common thing, isn't it? And besides, it would give me and Kekke the chance to get some new clothes."

"What's wrong with the ones you have?" Jordan asked.

"Well for one thing they're our only ones we have. Second of all, they're Crog's anima uniform. Any Crog here will recognize it a mile away."

"She has a point you know." Rick yawned.

"Very well. Koji, go with them." Don motioned to him.

"What?" Koji looked confused.

"Make sure they don't do anything that would jeopardized our chance of winning." And with that they were off.

* * *

"Hey Molly, the parts shop is just over there. You said you needed to buy new clothes, so you and Kekke can look around while I buy the liquid. I'll meet you back at the pit. Sounds good?"

"Sounds great! You're the best Koji! Hey, do like fish, sticky rice and tea?" Koji nodded. "Great, I'll buy some and make a nice dinner tonight! See yah then!"

-Half an hour Later-

Koji was just about to reach the Earth pit when some creature jumped on him.

"Sarabi, come here girl." Molly called out to the big creature as it got off of Koji. "Good girl." Molly complemented the creature as she began petting it's head. It was a giant fox about 2/3 the size of a horse. It had a silver crescent moon on its forehead, nine tails, long sharp claws, and its fur was white as snow.

"A spirit fox." Koji whispered.

"So you know of them. She defiantly is a beautiful one, a pure breed to. She can probably carry three possibly four people." Koji then looked at Molly and Kekke.

Molly was wearing a green sleeveless top and matching mini skirt, yellow arm sleeves, yellow pants under her skirt that went down to her knees, yellow sandals wrapped with a green wrap. She was also wearing a black cape where the shoulders went up. Kekke outfit consisted of brown baggy pants, a long sleeve dark blue shirt, and a pair of sandals. Both of them were carrying bags of clothes and food.

"Your shopping trip went well I see." Molly nodded.

"Is it alright if I put my stuff away before we meet with the others?"

"Sure, let me unlock the doors first. Molly, your room is second the right. Kekke, yours is second to the left, you'll be searing a room with Jordan. Is that alright?" Kekke nodded. Molly and Kekke then put everything where they belonged and were out the door.

"Here we are." Molly said after she whispered something in Sarabi's ear as Koji and Kekke jumped off. Kekke saw the others and began running towards them when he bumped into some large red alien. Kekke tried to bow as his way of apologizing but a bunch of little white green-eyed aliens began trampling over him. Someone grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked, Kekke nodded. "May I ask what another Nourasian might be doing here?" It was then when Kekke looked at the people who just save him. It was a young Nourasian male a bit older than Molly, judging by his crown, the crown prince. There was an older Nourasian standing next to him, probably his teacher or bodyguard. Kekke began shaking in fear.

"Huh, are you alright boy?" the older Nourasian asked.

"Kekke, there you are." Kekke turned to find Molly walking up to him. His fears got the better of him as he ran behind her legs for protection. "Huh" she looked at the two Nourasians and sighed. "Hey Koji, can you take Kekke to meet up with the others." Koji remembered what she had said earlier.

"No problem. Come on Kekke, it looks like they got us some pretty good seats." Kekke nodded and walked in front of Koji to Jordan.

"What is the boy doing with a human?" the older Nourasian asked in a serious tone.

"That boy name is Kekke! And he's with me because we treat each other like brother and sister!"

"What was he so afraid of?" this was the younger Nourasian. 'He's kinda cute." Molly thought.

"He was afraid of you." Both of the Nourasians were shocked. "His parents were killed by other Nourasians for private reasons and he's been afraid ever since. Well I got to go, good luck with the race."

"Wait," the younger Nourasian grabbed her hand, "What's your name?"

"It's Molly, and yours?"

"Aikka." He smiled, the older Nourasian couldn't believe his pupil, why hadn't he told the girl that he was a … "And this is my fencing teacher Canaan."

"I wasn't expecting to meet the crown prince here." They were both shock, she would speak to a prince, a crown prince no less, in such a casual tone. "Well see you later." Molly then ran up to her team with Sarabi close behind.

"What's that?" Jordan glared at the fox creature.

"A spirit fox idiot." Molly said while rubbing Sarabi's fur.

"We declare the races of Alwas officially open." Three Alwas aliens exclaimed. Then the Avatar appeared.

"Proud pilots, the truce of the great race of Oban has allowed you to prepare for this day in peace. Your wait is now over. On Alwas, you shall face one another, one on one, until only three remain. There is only one rule, you may achieve victory by any means as long as you do not attempt to take the life of your opponent. Race like the wind champions, towards the great finals on Oban and towards the ultimate prize." And with that the Avatar was gone, and cheers erupted from the crowd.

"For the first race," the three aliens began, "it's Nourasia verses Horthlum."

"We'll stay around for this one." Don stated, "Keep your eyes and ears open everyone. We need to learn all we can about our future adversaries." Prince Aikka then entered out from one of the two tunnels on a giant beetle.

"There's the prince."

"What do you mean the prince?" Jordan was shocked, "A Nourasian? I heard those low lives are friends with the Crogs. I really hope he flips his beetle." Aikka saw Molly and smiled at her.

"I think he's kinda cute." Molly blushed. (A/N: I'm just going to skip to the end, as I will with most of the races probably.) "Great!"

"You traitor." Jordan glared. Rick said something to Don and then walked away.

Molly watched Aikka and his beetle walk off. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll meet up with you guys later." Molly and Sarabi ran to Aikka. He had just gotten off his beetle when Sarabi jumped on him and began licking his face.

"Hey, he he. Stop, that tickles." Aikka couldn't stop laughing as he petted the spirit fox.

"Sarabi." She then ran back to Molly. "Sorry about that, I'm pretty sure it's a sign of affection." She then helped Aikka up. "So are you going to tell me your friend's name?"

"My friend? Oh, sorry, I was getting a bit confused. This is my mount G'dar." He then walked over to Molly and began whispering in her ear "Would you please tell me why you were wearing Crog clothing earlier?"

"Only if we can find a place not so crowded to talk" she sighed. Aikka told her about this small tavern in town and where to find it before he left to take G'dar back to his pit.

* * *

Molly and Sarabi were waiting outside the tavern when Aikka walked up. "Sorry to keep you waiting, princess," he bowed.

"Princess? Now if only Jordan had manners as well."

"Jordan?"

"The Earth team gunner. So are we going to go inside or just stand out here all day?" Aikka nodded. "How about that table over there, is not on the ground floor and is in the way back." She whispered, Aikka had almost forgot the purpose of this meeting. Molly began looking strangely at the menu, she had learned, Nourasian, Ram (Rush language), Philian (Spirit obviously), and Kratt (Crog), but she never thought she would ever go to Alwas. Aikka noticed.

"I've been here for a few days already, would you like me to order for you?" Molly nodded and he walked to the counter.

'He has a lot of good manners. I wonder if he knew what really is going on with the Crog's Royal family. Maybe I should tell him.' Molly thoughts were interrupted when Aikka came back with a tray with something that looked like crab and rice.

"If I'm correct, this should taste a lot like Earth's crab and rice. I hope you like it." He passed her one of the plates and poured her a glass of what looked like tea.

"So, ask me anything. I probably won't be able to answer all of your questions, but I'll answer honestly."

"How about what I ask you earlier, about your previous clothing."

"I was brought to Kramm when I was just a little bit older than seven. Have you heard about creatures called animas?" Aikka nodded, "Well each anima can be identified by the marks on them. Either a moon representing an anima of wisdom, star" Molly pointed to her cheek, "representing strength, or a sun representing both wisdom and strength."

"So then you're a…" Molly nodded.

"Since I have a star, I am a fighting type. Kekke also has a star but it's on his back. Anyway, the only animas without animal like appearance are the ones with a crescent moon; instead they have special heeling abilities and a bunch of other special powers."

"So you were taken to Kramm because you're an anima." Molly nodded, "So are you here because they order you to, well you know?"

"No, me and Kekke were tied up in the back of the van. We were being transported to our next mission when Jordan saves us. I'm not really sure what happened since we were unconscious, but I guessing from the looks of it that my mission was to stop the Earth team from competing."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing, at least nothing that the Crogs would order me to do."

"What if you're caught?"

"I'm not sure, fight back I guess. I short of promise the Earth team that I would do my best to remember I'm free." Aikka was now deep in thought. "You should remember that you're free as well prince." Aikka looked up, "I already know and their some stuff I need to tell you, but I think it can wait."

"Molly," Aikka then grinned, "I'm glad you told me that. I really needed it. Now come one, your team is about to race." He then grabbed her hand and Sarabi followed them out the door.

"Wait what about the bill?"

"I already took care of it. We better start running if we want to make it in time." Molly then rode up in front of Aikka on top of Sarabi.

"Who said we have to run. Hop on." Aikka got up and sat behind Molly. "Hold on tight." Aikka wrapped his arms around her waist and they both began to blush. Sarabi began running towards a hill that overlooked the track. Aikka hopped off and lifted Molly off Sarabi.

"Princess." He bowed, "The race is about to begin, care to sit." Aikka was already on the ground and gesturing Moll to come closer. 'What am I doing?! I shouldn't have these thoughts! She probably thinks that I'm a pervert now? Huh!" Apparently Molly had accepted Aikka gesture and was now sitting on his lap. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her and they watched the race.

* * *

-In an Inn in Alwas-

There were two figures sitting in their room drinking tea. One was a human boy about thirteen years old; he had long bright blue hair which was tied up in a high ponytail and had long thin bangs covering his forehead, he had light purple eyes, and two blue stripes similar to Molly's on both sides of his face. The other was a Crog girl about seventeen; she had long red hair and yellow eyes.

"It seems our good friend Molly, or should I say Eva, is falling in love with the Nourasian crown prince." The boy grinned.

"Shima, when were you planning on telling me that she would fall in love with a prince not from Kramm." The girl laughed.

"Mura, I'm a crescent moon type, I cannot tell you the possibilities of the future. I am bounded by the marks on my face." Shima lifted his bangs reveling a blue crescent moon.

"As am I my friend. But unlike you, I'm a star type, so I'm the one who have to fight and save your ass in battle." Mura opened her cape and slid her hand over the star in the center of two red stripes on her chest.

* * *

-With Molly and Aikka-

"They're getting close to the finish line." Aikka said as he helped Molly up. Molly started feeling dizzy. "Are you alright?"

"Something is about to happen. I can feel it."

-With Stan and Koji-

"Surge of heat in the cooling system!" Koji shouted.

"What?! This is not good."

-With Molly and Aikka-

"Rick's about to win!" Aikka gaped. They both watched as the Arrow I caught fire and crashed into the ground right before Rick crossed the finish line. Memories of Molly, no of Eva's past flashed through her mind.

"Mommy." Eva whispered as she fell to the ground.

"Molly what's wrong!" Eva grabbed her side as a sudden pain burst through her body.

"It hurts! It hurts so much!" blood started dripping out of Eva's mouth.

"Molly, that's it! I'm taking you to the hospital!" Aikka then picked Eva up bridal style and sat down on Sarabi. "Sarabi, we need to get to town now!" she began sprinting realizing the danger that opposed Eva.

"It hurts." That was the last thing she said before she drifted off into a nightmare.

* * *

-With Shima and Mura-

"I feel sorry for her, having to go through that pain." Shima whispered.

"You gained your memories back last year Shima, so you know how it feels."

"This is how it has to be if she is to complete her destiny. If she doesn't, if something would happen, we will all be doom."

**So what did you think? I just finished it right in time for Christmas morning. Before I post chapter 4, I want at least three more reviews, just because took me a while to write this chapter. Merry Christmas everyone!**


	4. To the Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

Nor do I own +Anima. That belongs to Natsumi Mukai and Tokyopop.

**Chapter 4**

"Mommy!" Eva shrieked as she woke from her nightmare. After catching her breath, she looked around. 'Why am I back in my room? I remember standing next to Aikka when Rick crashed then…then I collapsed from pain.' The pain came back immediately and she fell off the bed and curled into a ball.

"Molly! Are you alright?" Stan yelled as he ran through the door with Kekke and Koji close behind.

"Here, drink this." Koji said and he began passed Eva a cup of some type of purple liquid.

"Ugh, it taste horrible!"

"That's because it's medicine. Koji, can you pour her some tea to drown out the taste." Stan and Kekke then helped Eva stand up.

"What happened?"

"Well," Koji began, "after you passed out from the pain, Aikka and Sarabi took you to the hospital. We saw him entering a room with Sarabi, so I ran up to them and he explained what happened."

"So what did the doctor say?"

"It's a phase normal for animas, it's when their memories come back to them." Stan explained, "It should only last a week, the doctor said to drink a cup of Sonium (A/N: a special medicine for animas) once every six to eight hours. And that if we make it to the finals, come back to get some more. Also, you have a check up every day, here's the times, and it shouldn't interfere with the races luckily."

"Thanks guys." At that moment, Sarabi ran in, jumped on Eva and started licking her face. "I'm okay girl, you can get off me now." Sarabi then got off of Eva and she then stood up. "So, how's Rick?"

"Well, um" Koji tried to think of the right words to say, "We're not really sure let. Don is going to have a team meeting, we'll find out then."

"Oh, Koji I'm so sorry. I was supposed to cook dinner last night."

"It's okay, really."

"Um Molly," Stan coughed, "Your appointment starts soon. You really should get going."

"Right. Hey Kekke, you want to ride with me." Kekke nodded.

"I don't care what happened yesterday!" Jordan shouted. "There no way I'm going to let Molly hang out with the lap dogs of the Crogs!"

"The Nourasians are no ones lap dogs." Aikka shouted back.

"JORDAN, shut up already! If it wasn't for Aikka, who knows what would have happened to me yesterday." Aikka expression changed drastically when he saw Molly.

"Molly, are you feeling better?" He asked in a calm caring tone.

"For the most part. Hey Aikka, I have a doctor appointment really soon. By any chance would you like to tag along with me and Kekke?" Aikka looked sympathetically at the boy.

"Will it be alright with Kekke?" Kekke then nodded agreeing. "Kekke, I really hope you will soon learn that not all Nourasians are the same."

"Don't worry Aikka," Eva grinned, "if he isn't worry about you tagging along, than he must be starting to like you. This will be a great experience for him. Now come on, if we keep standing here, I'll never make my appointment." The three then seated themselves on top of Sarabi and were off.

* * *

"Here we are, princess." Aikka smiled as he assisted her, and then Kekke off Sarabi.

"How polite, prince." Eva giggled. The four walked inside the small hospital over to the check-in desk.

"Name, and business please." The blue, pointing ear, alien nurse asked.

"Molly of the Earth Team, and I'm here for a _special_ check-up." The nurse nodded knowing full well that the reason behind this check-up must remain top secret.

"If you would please walk into room nine-eight-five. Doctor Hino will be there in just a moment."

"Thank you." Both Aikka and Eva answered before they walked to the room. (A/N: the room is just like your typical Earth hospital room.) A nurse greeted them over there and assisted that Eva should sit down on the bed, so not to cause further damage. Eva reluctantly agreed. Aikka then walked over to her, and started petting her hand.

"You're nervous." It wasn't a question, "Please, tell me why. It might help."

"It's about Rick. I want to know if he's going to be alright."

"I'm sure you can ask the nurse at the check-in desk if you could pay him a visit." Eva smiled at him; she was about to kiss him when Doctor Hino walked in.

"Good morning." He beamed as he walked over to the sink to watch his hands and put on a fresh pair of gloves. He then walked over to Eva and began checking her pulse on her neck, chest, and wrists. "Molly, have you experienced any returning pain since you woke up this morning?"

"Yeah, almost immediately. Then Stan rushed in and gave me the Sonium and I felt better."

"Well I am glad that the medicine helped you. Did you cough anymore blood?"

"No."

"Well that's defiantly good news, but I sadly think that you will soon. Molly, would you please follow me to the x-ray room." Eva followed him. (A/N: I'm not going to go into her x-ray procedure because either 'a' you've already had an x-ray, 'b' you know someone who has, or 'c' you are someone you know will have one eventually.) Eva walked back into the room were Aikka and Kekke were still waiting.

"So what did Doctor Hino say?"

"Nothing really, he said that he would return with the x-ray pictures soon." And he did.

"You shouldn't worry about this too much Molly." The doctor began, "As you have already been informed, this is a normal process for animas that had lost their memories when they received their abilities. Things will defiantly be different for you once the process is complete."

"Different how?" Eva asked concerned.

"Well for starters, you will have all your old memories back. You will more than likely gain some knew abilities. You will become stronger and faster physically and mentally. And your body will mature, at least physically. When it is done, you will technically be a full grown anima, you might still grow taller though, and your hair will probably grow longer unless you cut it."

"So it's pretty much like puberty for animas."

"Yes, exactly like that. Since you are no longer human, your body still must find away to mature. It is more painful than the human process, but you become far stronger than any human when it is over. You will probably continue to have pain and coughing up blood from time to time afterwards, but if you like, I can look up the name and addresses of different hospitals and clinics that are qualified for the needs of animas on Earth and a few other planets."

"Thanks that'll help a lot. Have a nice day."

"You as well."

* * *

Eva, Aikka, and Kekke had just got permission to visit Rick.

"I wonder what new powers you will gain once it is over." Aikka whispered. Kekke was riding on top of Sarabi, Eva and Molly were walking side by side with his arm was around her waist.

"I'm not sure."

"Knowing you, it will probably be something really powerful but easy for _you_ to use." An unknown voice to Aikka laughed. He turned to find a red hair female Crog a bit older than him, and a blue hair male boy a bit younger than Molly, standing next to her. Aikka immediately went into a defensive position in front of _his_ Molly.

"Shima, Mura! It's okay Aikka there friends of mine." Aikka wasn't sure how to respond, "I know for a fact that they are not working for them." Aikka then nodded and stepped aside. Eva then ran to the two and gave them both a hug. "I've missed you guys so much. You have to tell me everything that has happened since you left."

"Don't worry, we will. My, how perky and no longer antisocial you've become since we left. But how about we say hi to that friend of yours and introduce us to these ones while you're at it."

"Right, Shima" Eva pointed at the blue hair boy, "Mura" she then pointed at the female Crog, "this is Aikka," pointing at Aikka, "and Kekke" pointing at Kekke, and vise versa.

The five, and spirit fox then walked over to Rick's room. He was watching the races for that day when they entered.

"Hey guys," Rick smiled. "I'm pretty sure she's not an enemy if she's walking with you. Aren't you going to introduce me?" Eva repeated the earlier pointing process. "Well it's nice to meet you all. So Little Mouse, how are you feeling? Stan and Koji told me what happened yesterday."

"Oh, I'm fine. The doctor said it is sorta puberty for animas." Eva blushed.

"Well it's good to know that it's normal."

"Yeah. So how about you?"

"The doctor said I'll be out for at least a week. But enough about me, tell me how you met Shima and Mura, I could use a good story."

Mura started, "I received my anima when I was still an infant. It was from a creature that is the equivalent to that of an Earth's lion, so Molly and me have similar abilities. When I was five, my mother and father were convinced by my uncles to send me to an anima boarding school. I eventually met Shima who is also a lion type. As you probably already know, in the wild, lions join up with other lions and form a pride. So, that what Shima and me did, except we don't mate with each other.

"Molly joined our academy when she was seven, I was nine at the time, and Shima was five. She was _very_ antisocial, she didn't talk to anyone, but she was very strong and reliable. So I eventually went up to her and asked if she would join our pride, she said yes. She really didn't talk much, at least not until Kekke came along. Even though he is more like an Earth's coyote type, he was quickly accepted as a member of our pride. There were others in our pride of course, lets see, there were the Nourasian twins, both boys, a Brysillian girl, a female and male Phil, and a young male Crog.

"Finally, last year me and Shima got sick of the academy and hatched an escape plan. Molly decided it would be best if she stayed behind to cover our tracks, and Kekke goes wherever Molly goes. As for everyone else in the group, even though it was Shima and me who started the pride, pretty much everyone looked to Molly as the leader. I'm sure if she would return it would be the same as before. After we had escaped we traveled to different planets and took in the sites, along with gathering an army."

"A what?!" Everyone except Kekke and Shima gasped.

"I know the Crogs have helped out the animas a lot," It was now Shima speaking, "we need to stand on our own now. Find a deserted planet or something and set up our own society there. Our people have always been where humans, Nourasians and other species lived. I'm not saying we start a war. I'm saying that we should start our own way, not the Human, Nourasian, Byrus, Alwas, Phil, _Crog_, or all the other creatures way, but our own. Please understand that Molly."

"What Shima is trying to say is that we need our independence from the Crogs, our own culture, and we want you to lead us. We have already gathered plenty of animas and non animas willing to participate."

"Why me? For what reason?"

"For the same reason why everyone in our pride looked to you as our leader. You're strong both physically and mentally. If anyone can do it, it's you!" now everyone in the room was looking at Eva. All thinking the same thing. 'Could she really have all these people behind her? Could this girl be the one to lead the animas away from the Crogs?"

"I don't know. I'm not saying that I'm against this, and I'm certainly not saying that I won't fight but I'm not really sure right now. Could I have some time to think about this?"

"Of course, you need to be able to balance both your heart and mind." Shima smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

The gang, except for Rick, left the hospital with wild thoughts running through their heads. They walked over to Shima and Mura's inn.

"Wait here!" Shima commanded while he ran inside. He then came out with two decorated, large carrying chests (A/N: like the one Harry has in Harry Potter.").

"What is all of this?" Eva asked confused.

"They're presents for you two." Mura answered. "We bought stuff from each planet we visited. Your names are on top. Hope you like them. Bye for now." And the odd pair walked back inside. On the way back to the Earth pit, Sarabi carried one of the chests, and Aikka the other.

"Are you sure it's not too heavy?"

"It's alright, really. Plus how could I live with myself if I allowed a precious princess like yourself to carry such a large object." Eva couldn't help but blush while she giggled. "Here we are."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride to your pit?"

"It's alright, it's not too far from here actually. Have a nice day Molly, Kekke, and of course Sarabi."

"Goodbye." Once Aikka was out of view, Eva looked at the sun's position. 'It's still early in the day. I better find out what's going on with the races then.'

(A/N: The rest of the chapter is the same as episode 3 except that Kekke is there witnessing everything, Kekke stays at the pit when Eva runs off at the end, and that Sarabi runs off with her.)

**I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. The reason why I didn't write the rest was because it is late and I am tired. I go back to school tomorrow at 6 in the morning, and if I am tired I will kill my friends by reading from 'The Book of Yaoi', which I am currently writing, and yes, it will include yaoi pairings from OBSR. BUT NOT AIKKAXJORDAN, sorry but I just think that they would be each other's last choice.! But I love yaoi! XD Please Review.**


	5. Anima

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

Nor do I own +Anima. That belongs to Natsumi Mukai and Tokyopop.

**Chapter 5**

-Bar on Alwas-

Eva was sitting at the bar in down with Sarabi lying on the floor beside her. Eva thought about the time Don had left her at that horrible boarding school. 'I guess I was one of the lucky ones though' she thought, 'I got my powers after my father abandon me. At least he didn't left me because he thought of me as a monster.' Eva was feeling a bit better then before, especially since Shima and Mura let her stay at their place for the night.

Through out the bar, racers were drinking and telling tales about their home planets, including racers like Aikka who didn't realize she was there, Rush and Spirit who was watching her carefully to learn more about her, Para-dice, Satis, and Toros who was trying to remember where he had seen her before.

Canaan soon walked in and decided to sit down and wait for the prince. Grooor soon walked in as well. He walked towards Eva when a short green drunk alien jumped in front of him, "Hey Grooor, at least no one can say you lack courage! I mean, after being humiliated by those kids! Any other racer would have hidden in a very deep hole!" Grooor threw the drunk across the room in one blow and continue walking towards his target.

"You know why I'm here."

"Um, you come to congratulate me."

"Guess again!"

"Well you could have won you know. You didn't have to give me that thirty second lead." Grooor than picked up Eva by her neck, he figured out what she really was when he saw the Earth team arrive at their pit. If he had lost to her, he was going to make her life a living hell by making sure all the racers knew the truth.

"Grooor has never lost a race! He is a fighter, a champion among champions! You have robbed Grooor of his victory!"

"That's really funny. That's what my father said, you two should meet." Grooor then threw her on top of the drunken alien.

"Defend yourself or kiss your life goodbye."

"Defend yourself, you have no idea who you're dealing with!" Eva shouted as she picked up a think long piece of wood. Sarabi then growled and joined her master in the fight. Jordan finally walked in but was soon knocked aside and began hallucinating. "Not good. Are you alright?"

"Mommy, is that you?"

"Come on Jordan get up! We have to get out of here!" Before Grooor could continue, Aikka jumped off the second floor and kicked Grooor's metal hat off. "Prince Aikka!" Eva blushed.

"All well, I guess my job is done."

"Out of my way Nourasian. This is not your fight."

"But it is now since you have chosen a defenseless creature to fight with." Aikka and Grooor began fighting. Aikka without a doubt was winning until Grooor made a type of whistling sound.

"Slave, finish the job!" Grooor toward to a young Nourasian girl about fifth teen. She was wearing a dirty torn dress with a rope tied around her waist. It was then that Eva noticed the star and stripe markings on her arms.

"Anima" Eva whispered quietly that no one else could here. The girl showed her fangs and claws and began running straight towards Aikka with intent to kill.

"Wh what?" the girl gasped, the first time anyone besides her master was able to keep her at bay. She looked had the red and black hair girl in front of her. Her red lion ears and tail now obvious to the crowd. And her eyes, her eyes were that of a lioness protecting her mate. "Anima! You're an anima!"

"Leave us alone!" Eva hissed at the girl. The girl instincts took over and she ran off with Grooor following chasing her. Eva then helped Aikka up. "Are you alright?" she asked himself. But there was no answer; the gossip of the crowd was too much of a distraction for them.

"An anima!" "The Earth team's pilot is an anima." "Is she one of the Crog's?" "Don't get too close, their purpose is to kill and eat!"

Canaan who was standing in the crowd remembered how the Crogs used animas to defeat the Nourasians without having to waste any of their own soldiers. "Prince Aikka, be careful of the creature!"

Aikka couldn't help but growl at his teacher for such an insult. Eva and Sarabi were soon running out the door after a flew of the racers threw things at her. Aikka and Jordan glared at all of them, Rush and Spirit did the same, except it was Rush who followed the poor girl. Shima and Mura who was watching from outside the bar followed them as well.

Eva finally stopped at a nearby hill and laid on top of Sarabi. "Molly!" Aikka shouted as he ran towards her. He stopped when he saw the shards off glass sticking out of her left arm, almost invisible because of all the blood. "Molly, you're hurt. Please let me help you." He said in his kindest voice. The others soon reached them and gasped at the sight of Eva's arm.

"Molly! Tell me who threw that glass at you so I can tear them limb from limb!" Mura growled. Shima passed Aikka some bandages while Rush gave him some type of Brysilion ointment.

"So, you much be the young Molly that Mura told me so much about." Rush grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've been told nothing but good things about you."

"Wait how do you know Mura?"

"Tsk, tsk Molly, I already told you. Shima and me are gathering up an army of animas and non-animas who will support our cause. Byrus was one of the planets we visited and they more then gladly agreed."

"Anyway, my name is Rush. I'm more than happy to assist you."

"Thanks." Eva smiled back.

"There, Molly I finished wrapping your arm." Aikka grinned as he assisted her up.

"Um Molly," Jordan finally spoke up still rather annoyed that Aikka was the one taking care of her, "we have to get going now. Don Wei wants you to be the captain of the Arrow two."

"That's impossible." Everyone then heard the gong for the races. "Come o n Jordan, we're going to be late! Thanks everybody."

"Good luck Molly!" Aikka shouted, "I'll be watching your race!" Mura and Shima both chuckled at that forcing Aikka to blush.

"Well I better get going as well." Rush laughed, "See you all at the race."

"By lover boy." Shima laughed.

* * *

**-Earth Team's Pit-**

Don stood in front of the pit impatiently when Jordan, Eva and Sarabi came running up. "You are late, very late Molly. You were so eager to race before, have you changed your mind?"

"No sure, what made you change yours?"

"That young lady is non of your concern."

"Sir," Jordan stepped in, "please excuse Molly, it's been a rough morning. She's not quite herself today."

"Jordan, there are times to talk and times to be silent. Guess which one this is?!"

"Both of you, get in the Arrow two immediately!" Eva walked over to Kekke and he looked up at her and blinked.

"I'll tell you later Kekke." She said as she messed up his hair. "Take care of Sarabi while I'm gone."

* * *

**-After the Race with Flint at the Earth Pit-**

Don was smiling when Eva got out of the ship.

"I apologize for not being at my best sir." Jordan stated in his military voice.

"And sorry about the scratches on the Arrow two."

"Never mind, it was a great race. Why don't you two take the evening off, you deserve it."

"Who the heck was that guy, Don Wei's friendly clone?" Jordan asked Molly.

"That was Don Wei alright, back to his old self again."

"What?!"

"Huh, oh never mind. Well, since we got the evening off, I think I'm going to see Aikka. See ya!"

"Molly, wait!" Jordan called out, but she was already gone. "What does she see in him anyway?"

"Well, besides the fact that he's a prince from a foreign land, he's polite, smart, a great pilot, and Molly probably think he's cute." Koji laughed.

"But he's a Nourasian! The lap dogs of the Crogs!"

"I wouldn't call him a lap dog," Stan coughed, "and if you're going to go there with him, you have to remember that Molly willingly served the Crogs for eight years. So before you start talking about Aikka, remember that we know about Molly's past and accepted her anyway."

* * *

**-With Aikka-**

Aikka was meditating on the hill where he and Molly were earlier when he heard footsteps running towards him. He turned and saw the one girl he couldn't stop thinking about. "Molly! I um, saw your race, it was quite impressive."

"Wow, you think so! Thanks!"

"Um no problem," Aikka had to turn away so Molly wouldn't she him blush, "Well um Molly, I was wondering, I know this might sound ridiculous to you, well but, um will you go out with me? I understand if you say no but I um."

"Sure, sounds like fun. When, what time will you pick me up, and what should I wear?"

"What, you'll go out with me?"

"Of course, why shouldn't I?"

"Well, um what Jordan said before, about Nourasians being the lap dogs of the Crogs." Aikka's ears went down.

"What?! Oh don't listen to him. Anyway you shouldn't let that get to you, I served the Crogs willingly for eight years. You were forced to serve them, if anything I should be asking why you would go out with me?"

"Well you're smart, quick, clever, amazingly kind, strong, and you're um."

"Aikka, you can tell me how much you '_worship'_ me on our date. Now, back to my earlier question, when, what time will you pick me up, and what should I wear?"

"Um, tonight, I'm not exactly sure of a time, and um, do you have any dresses?"

"Actually there are some dresses in the chest that Mura and Shima brought me. So are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

"It's a surprise, princess." Both of them blushed.

"Well, I better get going, I don't want you to regret tonight prince."

"I'm sure I won't."

"Bye, see you tonight!"

Aikka thought of what just happened, "I have a date with Molly?" Aikka whispered, "I have a date with Molly!" this time he shouted. Now all he had to do was get past Canaan and Toros.

**Okay, I finally got around to writing this chapter. Next chapter is Eva and Aikka's date! Please review.**


	6. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

Nor do I own +Anima. That belongs to Natsumi Mukai and Tokyopop.

**Chapter 6**

**-Earth Team's Pit-**

Mura, much to Jordan's aggravation, was helping Eva get ready for her date with Aikka, another reason why Jordan was pissed. Mura had picked out a bright red kimono; she was now working on the accessories.

"Aw Molly, you're still my little dress-up doll!"

"Yeah, whatever." Eva grumbled.

"Make sure you have a kid soon, it's much more fun to dress up little kids."

"What?! It's just a date, not some type of mating ritual!"

"Oh, don't try to deny the truth Molly. I saw that look in your eyes when you were protecting Aikka at the bar."

"Well, um."

"I love it when you blush. Oh, I got a brilliant idea! You should sing Aikka a song, a Nourasian song. He will begin to think about his home, and hearing you swill make him see the joy of having you on his planet as-his-wife!"

"My god Mura, you are crazy."

"I know. Anyway, Shima told me that Jordan is going to try to stop your date."

"What?!" Eva knew Jordan would complain, but this!

"Relax Molly. I'm going to take Jordan on a date so he doesn't interfere with your date."

"But Jordan hate the Crogs!"

"But Jordan is also a guy, and if I learned anything from my travels, it's how to get a guy to drool. Everything will be just fine. Watch and learn."

"Wait Mura!" Eva yelled right as Mura walked down the stairs. Jordan was leaning against a wall when Mura walked up to him.

"Hey Jordan."

"Hey Mura." Jordan replied coldly.

"I know you must be very busy and all, I mean with how much you work out."

"Workout?"

"Oh of course. You have to, to be so strong."

"Well, I am pretty strong."

"So Jordan, would you go on a date with me tonight?"

"Um tonight?" Jordan blushed.

"Great! Lets get going!" Eva, Kekke, Sarabi, Stan Koji, and Shima watched the whole scenario and laugh.

"What just happened?" Koji finally asked.

"The start of love if I'm correct." Shima replied. He then looked over at Eva and saw a red and black bracelet with a golden crest on her wrist. "You're still wearing that bracelet." Not a question.

"It was a gift from my father, a signal of acceptance."

"Don't let Aikka see it."

"Don't worry. I won't show him, at least not tonight."

"Hey Molly," Stan called, "your prince is here." Prince Aikka walked in and looked at Eva.

"You look amazing." Aikka blushed.

"Thank you, you do to." Eva blushed back.

"Well, we better get going, or we'll miss the festival."

"Festival?"

"Yes. I thought Satis had told the leader of all the teams. There is a huge festival in honors of the great race of Oban. Didn't Don Wei tell you?"

"No he didn't." Koji sighed.

"Probably expecting us to work through the festival." Stan growled.

"Come on Aikka. I need to forget about Don Wei tonight." Eva said. Aikka nodded.

**-At the Festival-**

Aikka and Eva walked side by side through the busy streets of Alwas. There were a lot of colorful paper lanterns lit. All the shops were decorated. And you could smell the fresh food the stands were selling.

"Wow, this is amazing Aikka."

"We have festivals very similar to this on Nourasia."

"I hope I can see one some day." Eva giggled.

"Yes, I hope so as well." Aikka blushed. "Ah, there it is."

"There's what?"

"The restaurant I wanted to take you. It has a large variety of foods from different planets. I thought you would like to try some Nouraisian food."

"That would be great!"

**-About a Half Hour Later-**

Aikka and Eva were in a debate over why they should try a certain type of food from their culture. Eva was trying to get Aikka to try a taco, while Aikka was trying to get Eva to try some type of creature that looked like the child of an eagle and squid.

"Come on Aikka, a lot of people like tacos on Earth."

"Perhaps that is so, but Dakarme is a part of the average Nouraisan daily eating habits."

"Fine then, if I eat your Dakarme, then you have to eat my taco."

"How do I know you'll actually eat it?"

"Um, I guess as long as you swear on your loyalty as a Nourasian knight, you could feed me it force to make sure I eat it." This made them both blush.

'Me feed Molly? The only time that ever had happened was in a dream that I shouldn't have been having in the first place. I thought I was trained to not let perverted ideas like that sink into my head!"

'What the hell am I thinking?! There is no way he'll ask me out again now!"

Finally Aikka spoke up, "Very well then." He blushed.

"Um okay." Eva was blushing extremely hard now. Aikka used his fork to pick up a piece of Dakarme, scooted closer to Eva, and place some in her mouth. He then waited for her to slap him. "Hey, this doesn't taste half bad."

"You like it?!"

"Yeah, it kind of tasted like chicken, but then again, so does a lot of things."

"I'm glad you like it, but I guess it's my turn now." Aikka closed his eyes as he took a bite of the taco. "It actually doesn't taste bad."

"See, I told you!" Eva laughed. Aikka then paid the bill and they left.

**-With Jordan and Mura-**

"I love these Earth's snappers!" Mura laughed.

"I know they're so much fun!"

**-With Eva and Aikka-**

Eva and Aikka were lying on a hill watching the fireworks. Eva was tossing a mini stuff G 'dar that Aikka had one her in a game when you had to shoot an arrow at a moving target.

"Did you enjoy the festival?" Aikka asked.

"Yeah it was amazing, especially the music."

"Yes, I only wish that they sang some Nourasian songs."

"Um, Aikka, if you like, I know some Nourasian songs. If you want me to, I could sing a couple." Eva blushed.

"I would enjoy that."

_Children playing in the garden,_

_Dancing to the song of olds_

_Children playing in the garden,_

_Never letting their dreams go._

_Mother sewing in the garden,_

_Dancing to the song of olds,_

_Mother sewing in the garden,_

_Never letting her dreams go._

_Father working in the garden,_

_Dancing to the song of olds,_

_Father working in the garden,_

_Never letting his dreams go._

_All of us must dance to the song,_

_The song that our ancestors weaved._

_All of us must dance to the song,_

_Never letting our dreams go._

Eva opened her eyes once she finished the last note.

"Molly, that was amazing. I didn't know they taught Nourasian songs on Kramm."

"No, they don't. I was young when I was taken to Kramm, so I was assigned a specific teacher. Her name was Kanna; she was a young Nourasian woman and an anima. She taught Nourasian language as well as Nourasian songs and dances. She was the closest thing I had to a mother there."

"Molly, I."

"Closest thing you had to a mother huh?" an unfamiliar voice said from the shadows. A young man walked forward, he had green and purple skin, as well as gold snake eyes. But what caught Eva and Aikka's attention were the weapons he was carrying. "What about the closest thing you had to a father?"

"Who are you?!" Aikka growled at the man.

"My name is not important young prince. But I'll tell you this, I'm a hired assassin, here to kill off all heirs to the Crogs' throne."

"Then go find Toros!" Aikka barked.

"Oh, I'll get to him soon enough. But first I'll kill his daughter princess Molly of Kramm." The man took out a sharp long sword and dashed toward Eva with intent to kill. Aikka quickly took out his bow and arrow and hit him in both legs while Eva distracted him. Aikka then picked up Eva and carried her close to the festival.

"Molly, are you alright?" Eva collapsed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How can you still be protecting me when you know who I am?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Eva rolled up her sleeve to reveal a black and red bracelet with the Crogs' symbol in gold.

"This is what I'm talking about! When the Crogs came to Earth looking for animas, Toros was the one who found me and brought me to Kramm! He treated me like his own and he, along with his brother, the Crogs' Emperor, accepted me into their family, into the royal family! And Mura is the eldest of the emperor's children! As such, I am the fifth in line for the throne, with the fourth being my father Toros, and the rest being Mura and her siblings. I'm sorry Aikka! I'm sorry!"

Aikka was trying to think of what to say. The very family he dammed, was the family that took in Molly, his Molly. It was almost impossible to see his precious Molly being raised by those monsters. Or were they monsters; was there something that Nourasia and the rest of the galaxy didn't know about the Crogs?

"Molly, what are they like? You are obviously still very attach to them if you are wearing that bracelet."

"They're not monsters. No, there are always two sides of a story. The emperor is very sick, he's been this way since the passing of his first wife twenty-six years ago, and it's been worse since the passing of his second wife five years ago. Ever since he fell ill, members of the Crogs' council that wish to expand the Crogs' Empire, have been declaring war. Nourasia is far closer to Kramm then Earth, so was easily conquer, along with a few other planets."

"So, besides from Mura, the emperor has two other children. Do they know about what's going on off their planet?"

"Kilala is the youngest at only seven, she probably wouldn't realize now. As for Tittio, he is the crown prince and has been warned since a very young age of the dangers that come with the title. There's a good chance that he knows, but there's not much he is able to do until he becomes emperor, if he does. With how some of the council members been acting, they'll probably try to kill him or chase him off the planet."

"I see, so if Nourasia, Earth, and all the other planets are to be free, then we must also help the crown prince of Kramm defeat these council members."

"Aikka, I'm not sure if I can. There have been many times the council members have done whatever in their power to intimidate me, and even more times when they have attempt to kill me. Aikka, I'm afraid."

"As am I Molly," he then wrapped his arms around Eva and pulled her closer, "but as long as we have each other, and our friends, we will win this war. The Crogs' council that have been terrorizing all planets including their own, shall soon know and fear what we can do."

I finally got around to typing this chapter, I'm so happy :D Please review!


	7. What will we do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

Nor do I own +Anima. That belongs to Natsumi Mukai and Tokyopop.

Chapter 7

It was late in the night; Aikka had already walked Eva back to the Earth team's pit. She was quickly changing into the outfit that she wore when the Earth team found her; she had already placed a beautiful saddle, a gift from Aikka, on Sarabi. They were about to exit through the window when some one knocked on her door.

"Hey Molly!" It was Jordan.

"What is it Jordan?" she sighed.

"I wanted to say thanks for introducing me to Mura! She's amazing!"

"I thought you hated the Crogs?"

"Yeah, I know, but she ran away from that life. She's different."

"Well then don't forget to invite me to the wedding. Goodnight." As soon as she was sure Jordan was gone, Eva got on Sarabi and leapt out the window.

'Aikka said he was here on Alwas. If I could see him just one last time, I might be able to be help to Tittio, asnd maybe give help a proper goodbye.' Eva thought as she ran past the other teams' pits. She finally stopped at the pit she was looking for. She and Sarabi walked inside the dark pit. Finally Toros walked out.

"It's been a while, Molly."

"Father!" Eva cried as she ran toward Toros. He replied by hugging her closely. (A/N: yes, even Crogs can show affection) "I was beginning to doubt if I would ever see you again."

"I was planning on looking for you as soon as the race was over. Sit down now, we have much to discuss." Eva told him everything, being rescued by the Earth team, regaining her memories, Mura and Shima and what they've been up to, and finally Aikka and his agreement to help the crown prince.

"So the Nourasian prince is on our side then," Toros began, "but since Nourasia is still being held captive, King Leo will be force to go against his son's wishes."

"So, how's everyone back on Kramm?"

"The emperor's condition is getting worse, and" he took a breath, "Kilala has been kidnap."

"What?!"

"Tittio has been forbidden to dispatch his own guards for looking for her."

"Why?"

"The emperor is afraid of loosing him as well. My daughter, you do realize that the semifinal races are approaching soon, in two days if I'm correct."

"Yeah, so?"

"That means that not only will you have to go against your Brysillian ally and Aikka, you'll also have to go against Satis, and"

"And the council is watching you. They'll soon know that Mura, Shima, Kekke, and I are here. Also, they'll expect you to destroy me in the race."

"That is correct."

"What should we do?" Eva almost cried.

"We make it convincing as possible without killing or seriously hurting the other."

"Will it work?"

"I do not know. But you should leave now, before one of the councils' dogs find you."

"Goodbye father."

"Goodbye my daughter." Eva was then gone.

Sorry that it's sorta sort. Please review.


	8. Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

**BOLD MEANS IMPOTANT!**

**Sorry that I haven't posted so long ^_^* But I will hopefully be quicker with the next chapter. But I do request you help, I posted a poll on my page asking which fanfic will you like me to continue because I have so many ^_^* So if you can vote on my page, THAT WILL BE ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC!!! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Eva's POV**

I was sitting on one of the beaches on Alwas. My thoughts kept returning to the race against Para-dice. Could it really be true? Could I really bring my mother back? No Eva! Stop having such greedy thoughts! What about the other animas? They need a home! Or how about the Crogs' royal family? There's a new assassination attempt every day! And what about Aikka? Aikka. You, your family, and your people have been suffering under the Crogs' council for too long. I don't even want to think about what they would do to you if they found out about our relationship. Plus, your parents probably have an amazingly beautiful Nourasian noble trying on wedding dresses, waiting for you.

"Hey Molly!" Jordan called. I got up and faced him. "Do you want to go to the market with me?"

"Sure," I grinned, "sounds like fun."

* * *

-At the Market Place-

Jordan and I were shopping for food and other supplies. It's fun to shop here, everything is amazing. A couple of the aliens though looked at me like I should feel eternally grateful that I could even walk on the same street as them. Jordan noticed and growled. It's been like this since the fight with Groor. It's gotten so bad that I'm no longer able to come here by myself. It's normally Aikka who takes me; Jordan spends most of his time with Mura.

"This should be enough food." Jordan said. I turned on instincts. "What's wrong Molly?"

"Nothing," I whispered, "I though I" someone pulled me behind one of the stores."

"Let her go or I'll"

"Molly, Jordan, it's me." Aikka? "I am sorry for how I approached you." He bowed, "But I needed to talk to you in private."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Please follow me." Jordan and I followed Aikka to the Nourasian pit. "Molly, will you please return to anima form?"

"Um sure." I said as my lion ears and tail returned.

"Jordan," Aikka said, "please enter after Molly." Jordan was about to argue with him until I interrupted.

"Jordan, please behave." I pleaded. He just nodded and followed me inside. I gasped. Sitting in the corner near Canaan was a human, no anima boy. He had short bright green hair, and his body was completely covered with green scales. He was shivering, but holding on tight to a small bundle. A baby?

"Molly," Aikka looked up at me sympathetically, "he and his baby sister were slaves to one of the racers. Some of his scales have been pulled off and he refuses to let us tend him. I thought that you might be able to calm him."

"I understand," I looked over at the small boy, "but could you three please go upstairs?" Canaan looked like he was about to protest but Aikka stopped him.

"Of course." He smiled before all three went upstairs. I walked over to the boy. He stopped shivering after he saw that I was an anima.

"Those others are not animas." His voice sounded very weak, "Are you their slave?"

"They wished! Maybe then they could keep me in line!"

"Then why are you with them?"

"Because," I grinned, "we're friends."

"But you are _our_ sister!" (1)

"That's right, but if we never get to know a person, we'll never understand them." The boy set down the baby and hugged.

"I don't want to be alone!" he cried into my lap. I returned the hug, "Please, don't leave us."

"Don't worry," I whispered, "I won't."

* * *

Aikka's POV

Molly is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She is so caring and strong.

Flashback

_The Crogs had made the "alliance" with Nourasia about three months ago. Aikka was only six at the time and had witnessed his older and younger brother's death. A Crog general waked up to Aikka. "Where were you this morning?"_

"_I… I was in the gar…garden." Aikka shivered. The general knocked him down quite hard._

"_That is not a valid excuse for skipping the execution."_

"_Aikka!" Queen Nori shrieked, "General Zar, I told Aikka to stay in the garden. He is far too young for your 'meetings'!"_

"_Very well," he snarled, "but as soon as he is of age it will be mandatory." He then left and. Queen Nori rushed to her young son._

"_Aikka, are you alright?" all Aikka did was cry while his mother tried to calm him. Aikka soon learned that it was his uncle who was executed, and when he turned 13 the Crogs executed one of his servants in "honor" of it._

_End of Flashback_

Molly might even be braver than my mother.

"Would you mind telling me your names?" Molly asked, "As well as your age?"

"We have no names, but I turned five this morning and my sister is about four months."

"No name? Well then we'll have to change that. Your name will be Kin, it means golden, and your sister's name will be Tama, it means jewel." Kin grinned, "Now one more thing, you're badly beaten. Please let the others help you."

"Fine." Kin sighed, "But only if you stay with us."

"Of course. Hey Aikka, you can come down now!" Molly cheered. Jordan, Canaan, and I walked down.

* * *

**Eva's POV**

Kin kept glancing over at me to make sure I was still here. He told me that his father dies two months before Tama was born, he caught some type of disease. His mother died while giving birth to Tama. I guess since he didn't see anyone close to him get killed, he still was more open minded while Kekke hasn't talked to anyone since the death of his parents. Canaan finally stopped bandaging Kin's arm. He ran over to me and laughed. He was so cute!

"Molly," Aikka walked over to me, Kin was no longer afraid of him, "there's a ship leaving for earth in an hour." Wow, even Aikka could be naïve. "Molly?"

"Thanks Aikka, but that's not an option. Kin has no family that he knows there."

"Molly," Jordan probably guessed what I was thinking, "you're not thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Jordan, meet the two new additions to the Earth team!" I cheered. Kin looked so excited while Jordan, Aikka, and Canaan looked dumb strucked.

* * *

**At the Earth Pit**

"Absolutely not!" Don yelled, "Besides, there are no more rooms left."

"They would stay in my room." I told him, "They are not only animas, but humans as well, Satis already appointed me as their guardian."

"Um sir" Kin coughed, "my former master had a teacher assigned to me so I could be a mechanic. I picked up a few things."

"Very well then, but you better behave." Don then walked off.

"Welcome to the team kid." Stan grinned. Sarabi then began licking Kin.

"And now it's official." Koji laughed.

(1) Animas refer to each other as brothers or sisters (unless they are already some one else in their family)

**Please Review! Also, just in case you didn't read my note at the top, I NEED to know what fanfic you will like me to continue. Don't worry, I will get to them all eventually, but I need to know which one you will like to post sooner. So please after you post a review (pretty please) go to my page to vote on your favorite fanfic that you can't wait for me to update. The fate of when my fanfics will be updated is up to you young padowon. ITACHI OUT!**


	9. Father and Daughter Bond

**Sorry that it took so long to post this, my head has been filled with ideas for fanfics that I haven't even started. This morning I almost considered canceling one of the stories I currently have on here. But don't worry, Crog's Weapon is going to stay and eventually be finished. I already have an outline done for it, now it all just depends on me typing the chapters up and finding the time to do such. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they're really appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.**

**Chapter 9**

**Eva's POV**

"Wow, I get to sleep here?!" Kin gasped.

"Yep, you, your sister, and I share this bedroom." I smiled at him. Sarabi than began to rub her head against me, "Oh, and it's Sarabi's room as well." Kin turned to face me.

"Thanks Molly," he grinned at me, "I promise, I won't let you down."

"Good luck using that on Don Wei. Well, I have to get ready for the race. See ya!"

"Wait Molly!" he cried.

"Hm, what is it Kin?"

"You're going up against Toros, right?" I nodded, "I heard that he's never been defeated. Are you sure that you will be okay?" I picked him up and began swing him around, "Haha, put me down, haha, Molly!" I held him up so his face was right in front of mine.

"Don't you worry Kin, I've faced worse danger than some race. I promise you, I'll be just fine." I then began to whisper in his ear, "But I am worried about Jordan though. Knowing him he might some how hit our own ship." He began to laugh, so I put him down and watched as he ran up to Jordan.

"Jordan." He tugged on his shirt.

"What is it kid?" Jordan bent down.

"I wanted to say good luck."

"Aw thanks, but you know, with my superior aim, there's no way we can lose."

"Really?! But Molly said that we would be lucky if you didn't shoot our own ship!"

"What?!" Stan and Koji began snickering, "That's a lie! And who ever told you that is a liar!"

"Big Sis Molly is a liar?" he cried.

"What? I mean of course not" Jordan desperately tried to stop Kin from crying.

"Then you're the liar?" he was going to cry even harder now. Well, I better step in.

"Don't cry Kin, no one's a liar, Jordan is just a party pooper and has to ruin everyone's fun."

"What are you doing?!" Don yelled, "The race is going to start soon and you're not even inside the Arrow!"

"Sorry sir." Jordan and I apologized. I was getting situated when I saw Aikka returning to the Nourasian pit on G 'dar, and to top it off, G' dar was limping! It must have been a tough race. I better try to find Aikka later.

**Toros' POV**

Damm it all! I'm finally reunited with my daughter and now I've been given commands to shoot her down during the race! Damm it! If only my brother were not so ill, then I could talk to him without having the treacherous council finds out. And then, then my precious Molly would be safe.

**_-Flash Back-_**

_My beloved wife Kal and I were walking down the halls of the Anima Institution in the grand city I was named after. Our son had just passed away only a couple months after his birth. Kal and I agreed that perhaps we should try adopting. The Anima Institution was not only a school and military academy, but it was a home for all the animas that were abandoned or orphaned. The dean of the institution greeted us in front of his office._

_"Prince Toros and Princess Kal, how delightful to have such majestic people at the institute. You have come here to take in a child, have you not?"_

_"Yes!" Kal answered enthusiastically, "We were hoping to bring one home today!"_

_"Well," the dean's grin began to die, "perhaps it would be best if you were to come into my office so I could explain." We followed him inside and took our seats, "The problem is that all of the orphaned Crog children that are currently in our institute have already been adopted, and all we have are Nourasians and Humans at the moment…"_

_"I don't care what the child race is! I said I was going to bring a child home with me today and I meant it!" Kal shrieked. Having a child was her dream, and hearing her doctor explain that she could not bear a healthy child made her fuming._

_"Please my dearest," I tried to calm her, "lets be patience and wait for there to be a child of Crog descendent available. Raising a human or Nourasian will do us no good."_

_"Toros! You of all people should know that I have never been the one to look down on any race! If we adopted a Nourasian, he or she will have a good sense of honor and always be ready to protect the family name! If we adopted a human, he or she will always have life in their eyes and a sense of self pride that will allow them to pursue their goal!"_

_"Well, I um, I…How about I show you what children are available." The dean said as he switched on his holographic imagery on his desk. He began flipping through pictures of Nourasian and Human children. My wife took every image in with awe. One picture even caught me attention, it was a young human girl, I'm guessing about seven years old, and her eyes were a dark red, a bit darker than her star and stripe tattoos. But what caught me most was her hair color, red on the top of her head and then black going down, I have heard of animas with unusual hair coloring, but I never actually seen one of them._

_"Oh Toros, she looks perfect. She's the one I want, I can feel it!"_

_"Are you sure Princess Kal, after all, although she's an anima, she's also a human. If you just wait a couple of months I'm sure…"_

_"No! I wouldn't care even if she weren't an anima! She's the one I want to raise!" I allowed a sigh to escape my lips; my wife will continue to persist this situation until she got the child that she wanted._

_"May we have the proper information on the human?"_

_"Yes, like her name." My wife gave a slight death glare at me. I feel sorry for the one who chooses to torment the human; no doubt Kal will rip them to shreds._

_"Of course, well we do not know the child's true name, we do however know that she has been called Molly since arriving here. She's been on Kramm for a little bit sort of a month and she is seven years old. Would you please sign these papers?" We filled out all the papers that he gave us, Kal of course rushed through them filled with the excitement of having a child, "Thank you, now if you would follow me." He led us to a large room with Human and Nourasian children from the ages of five to seventeen. I was able to spot out Molly from a group of five Nourasian children, two girls, 15, 7, and 5, and three boys, 17, 12, 6. They seemed to be having a conversation, "Molly," the dean called her, she swiftly came up to us, "This is Prince Toros and Princess Kal, and they have showed an interest in adopting you."_

_"More than just an interest." Kal corrected him. She then bent down so that she was eye to eye with her, "Hi Molly, you don't have to call me Kal, mom or mommy or mother would do just fine! Oh, I can tell we're going to have so much fun! We can go shopping for your wardrobe, I can buy you toys, we can bake treats, oh, I can't wait, I'm too excited!" Kal then suffocated the human in a tight hug. I began to laugh thinking about how sorry I felt for the young creature. Kal would make sure she had no rest. I then felt her pull on my pants._

_"Laugh." She said in Crog's tongue. It seemed that she already began practicing the language. The next 4 years would be some of the most memorable. Kal always kept a tight watch on "her" Molly. And sure enough, slowly but surely, Molly and I created a father's daughter's bond. But as fate would have it, our seemingly perfect happiness would come to an abrupt end on the four years mark._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

My poor daughter has suffered many scars from the hands of destiny, now she would be forced to receive another through me. What would you do Kal? No, that's a stupid question. Knowing you, you would have risked everything to save that one girl. The one girl you and I had grown to love so much.

The next two hours were a blur. Molly, unlike her gunner, showed no resentment in her eyes after I took down their ship. I wonder if I will ever be able to make it up to her.

**Eva's POV**

Why does it have to rain now?! Just my luck! I took cover in the nearest racer pit. I heard some type of animal screech. I quickly turned to find it was G'dar. "I didn't know the Nourasian pit was so close." G'dar shrieked again, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Then I noticed the gauze around his leg, "You had a rotten day to." I began petting him, as he seemed to calm down. I then heard the voices of Aikka and his fencing master. I walked up the stairs so I could watch them. Aikka was defiantly more suited for a bow than a sword. He spotted my shadow and lunged at me. Sadly for him, my instincts made me knock his sword out of his hand and pin him to the ground.

"Molly!" he looked shock.

"Hi Aikka! Sorry about that." I apologized as I got off of him, "So, do you greet all your guests that way, or am I just special." I smirked, he began blushing.

"Forgive me, I did not realize that it was a friend watching me."

"I wanted to talk to you, seeing that we both lost our races today."

"That is clearly a lie!" Aikka's fencing master walked out. "Any opponent would rejoice at our defeat! She is clearly a spy, and we must deal with her as one deals with spies."

"Do I look like a spy to you!" there was no way I was going to let this guy talk so ill of me, "Fine, if you're just going to accuse me, then I guess I leave. See you Aikka."

"Molly wait!" Aikka grabbed my hand before I could walk down the stairs, "Please forgive the rough intrusion, the race was especially hard on you today. Having the man that raised you to shoot you down like that, I myself could not bare such a thing." Canaan looked completely dumb struck. I guess Aikka didn't tell him that Toros was my adopted father, "Would you like to talk in my room?" I nodded. Aikka said something to Canaan as we passed him, not sure exactly what though.

I glanced around Aikka's room as I walked in. They were candles all around the room. Aikka's bedding was made up of fur from some type of animal. There were scrolls neatly organized on the shelves, the Nourasian symbols were hanging on strings across the room, "Please sit." I complied and sat on the bed, he sat on a chair right across from me, "Why are your eyes filled with such curiosity right now?"

"Huh? Oh, well first I've never seen a traditional Nourasian room before, and secondly I was wondering how come the inside of the Nourasian pit is structured differently than the earth pit."

"Ah yes. I believe that each team pit is built to accommodate that specific specie. So where humans use 'electricity' I believe it's called, you have what's the term, outlets in your pit. While Nourasians do not use electricity, except in the case we need to communicate with another planet's government, we have no need for outlets."

"That makes sense."

"Strange."

"What's strange?"

"You were just betrayed by your father and yet you don't feel distressed or angry."

"Well, I sorta knew about it already. I had a conversation with him and he warned me that this would probably happen."

"What exactly would happen?"

"That the council would order him to take me down during the race."

"So you knew then."

"Pretty much, of course I did my best to keep the ship from getting hit, but in the end it wasn't enough."

"I'm glad to see that you're alright." He smiled at me. For the next three hours we told each other stories from our lives. We both fell asleep eventually.

Ring, Ring, Ring!!!!!! Huh? What time is it? I glanced at my watch. It's one in the morning! Damm it! Don Wei's going to kill me!

"Molly?" Aikka said sleepily, "What happened?"

"We fell asleep. I better get going before the team freaks."

"Take care Molly." He whispered into my ear making me blushed. I ran down the stairs and down the trail to the earth pit.

**Aikka's POV**

I watched as Molly ran down the road. It was the first time I ever felt comfortable enough to fall asleep in the same room as some one outside of my family, "Prince Aikka?" Canaan knocked.

"Come in. Canaan, why do you look nervous?"

"I wasn't sure if the earth girl was still in here." I blushed as I understood what he meant.

"It was not like that! We simply talked, nothing more than that!"

"As I hope it stays. Either way, your father wishes to speak to you."

"So early?"

"It is merely evening in Nourasia my prince." I got up and walked to the video room as Satis referred to it. An image of my father appeared as I bent down on my knee.

"Prince Aikka, as you know you shall be competing with the earth team in your next race." I nodded, "You must shoot them down."

"What?! But…."

"Silence Aikka! This is an order. If you refuse, you risk banishment from the court. Do you understand?!"

"Yes," I gulped, "I will do what is asked of me in order to win the race.


End file.
